


Star Wars: An Awakening.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eye Sex, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Old Age, One True Pairing, SkySolo., Slash, Spoilers, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Age Appropriate!...Imagine if Luke and Han were still actually alive in TROS!
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Star Wars: An Awakening.

The life's blood slowly began to drain from General Leia Organa. Luke and Han were at her side along with what was left of the grief stricken Resistance.  
Both Luke and Han were feeling heart-broken as her physical being vanished into the Netherworld of the Force. She had finally gone for good. Luke's treasured twin-sister and Han's beloved (If slightly estranged) Wife.  
The very special bond both Luke and Han shared in regard to this incredible lady would never be broken. Yet her passing would serve to bring a new realization to them both. Such an astounding revelation, that both Luke and Han had no choice but to wonder how (And why) neither had actually NOT realized this was happening to them throughout the many years they had shared together.  
Luke caught Han's eye and Han returned his intense stare, as they both took their leave of the (Now empty) Bed, once filled with the Princess they both loved so dearly. She had held on to so much hope for so long, yet now was gone.  
That lingering look between them had indicated that their feelings were now running a whole lot deeper, than just the acceptance of what had just happened here.  
The pair walked away silently together, deep into the surrounding forestry until resting in a shady nook.  
Han spoke first. "Hey kid, bad day huh?"  
"Really bad Han, life will never be the same again." He began sobbing bitterly.  
Han tried to shrug off his own loss by comforting Luke with a welcomed hug. "Yeh kid, I know let it all go. Hey! I'm still here for you, we've still got each other!"  
Han was nervous, he knew their relationship could never be the same as it was, from this moment on. (As did Luke.)  
"Thanks for being with me Han...I know...that...well..I mean..." Luke sniffed back the remainder of the sentence.  
"Shh kid! You don't have to say anymore...I KNOW what you're saying...I KNOW...what's happening here...to us."  
With that said, Luke turned to catch Han's eyes once more full on. Han was already staring back into Luke's eyes. "I...Guess...I love you Luke!"  
"I guess...I KNOW...Now Han!"  
With that Han took the lead and pulled Luke fully into his arms, as Luke eagerly reciprocated! Han's tentative tongue traced across Luke's lips as Luke moaned softly. Then swiftly Han felt the full force of Luke's un-inhibited passion rage to the fore, as they shared the longest lingering kiss possible! Han was breathing heavily now, both were so aroused and also acutely aware of their ages, and of the effort that such intense stimulation and excitement can do to aging bodies!  
As the kiss was finally broken between them, there were mutual sighs of some relief and renewed hope, despite being tinged with their immediate shared day of sadness.  
Their bodies, not as agile as once they might have been, in their youth, left them no choice in beginning this new love affair, but to tread carefully. That night as Han joined Luke in his camp dwelling, their eager bodies blended and became as one. Making the most of their own abilities and (slightly fading agility!)  
So fleeting and precious would their time together now remain...

Epilogue:  
It was a gentle new awakening...For a love so deep and true...  
That had truly been there all along...If only they but knew!

The End.


End file.
